Chapter 1: Rude Awakening
Rude Awakening was the first chapter of Dead Space 3. Summary Isaac Clarke woke up in his room and was confronted by Robert Norton and John Carver. They explained that Ellie Langford disappeared while on a mission regarding the Markers and they asked Isaac to help them find her or she would surely die. Isaac joined Carver and Norton, but they are confronted by the Unitologist terrorists. One terrorist jumped on top of a car near Isaac and blew himself up with a grenade, sending Isaac and /or Carver plummeting into the sewers below. After fighting several armed Unitologists in the sewers, Isaac and Carver used their Stasis Modules to cross a freeway full of automated vehicles. The two encountered a blood-drenched room of Lunar Colony Security officers and took the elevator up where they are ambushed by the Unitologists and Jacob Danik. Danik activated a bomb, blowing the Marker containment facility up and allowing the Marker signals into the city. Isaac fought him as Danik tried to execute him, falling onto a pile of corpses. Isaac and Carver woke up and encountered their first group of Necromorphs. Fighting their way through the apartment what looked like a shopping center, Isaac and Carver made their way into a train station where they must assemble the two train cars before progressing. Once on the train, Isaac and Carver are attacked by the Unitologists again. Norton's crew flew their ship, the Eudora just above the train during the battle. After making it to the front car, Isaac barely grabbed hold of the ship. Carver grabbed his hand to help him on board when the ship suddenly took off. Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers. * Fodders. * Unitologists. Trivia *At the beginning of the level in Isaac's apartment, the player could find an audio log which an automated machine warned Isaac that he was failing to pay his rent. *Oddly, an eerie banging and growling could be heard as soon as Isaac left his apartment, even though the Marker was not exposed so there could not have been any Necromorphs. The most plausible explanation could be that it was a big dog like a German Shepherd or Rottweiler. **In fact, if the player goes there only after Isaac finishes talking with Norton, it can be clearly heard as a dog barking. *The name of the apartment block that Isaac was staying in was the "Red Moon", foreshadowing the Brethren Moon and the final area of the game which was "Blood Moon". It could be seen after exiting the front doors of the building. *After exiting the DredgerCorp building, in the mall area, there was a shop that listed "the Nexus" as a purchasable meal, obviously foreshadowing the Nexus. *There are two Benches and one Suit Kiosk in this chapter. The Benches are inaccessible unless this chapter was played on New Game+ and the Suit Kiosk was only available to Carver. *If the chapter was played in Classic Mode, Carver would toss Isaac's Plasma Cutter (Moved into the horizontal position) at him in the opening cutscene instead of a Submachine Gun. Walkthrough Dead Space 3 - Chapter 1 Rude Awakening Dead Space 3, Chapter 1 Rude Awakening (No commentary) es:Capítulo 1 (Dead Space 3)ru:Глава 1: Внезапное пробуждение Category:Dead Space 3 Chapters